


oranges and tea (for two, please)

by unidentified_oblivion



Series: where the people follow [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Cussing, Cute, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Harry is also a little shit, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swearing, a peek inside loki and harry's love development, loki is a little shit, mentions of avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unidentified_oblivion/pseuds/unidentified_oblivion
Summary: The four times Harry shows Loki what he means to him and the one time Loki does.Or, the romance that happened in between Loki meeting Harry for the first time and Loki losing him for good.





	oranges and tea (for two, please)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fic i've wanting to write for the longest time. I can't seem to be able to pick the main fic, so here we go!! this is gonna be a cute (and angsty one) and doesnt have to be read with the first fic!! enjoy lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed, I'll fix grammar later this week lol

01

* * *

Harry wasn’t surprised.

He’d seen it coming, of course he had. Because really, what else would Loki do other than take it upon himself to bloody move in? Harry wasn’t necessarily complaining because _Merlin_, he definitely could use some more company than his poor little house elf and the still, black and white muggle picture of Ron and Hermione he kept in his back pocket.

He told himself that he kept in on him at all times for hard times, but the corners were too worn down for every night to count as hard times. (Well, it did before he met Loki.)

Harry sighed, waving his wand carelessly through the air to dispel the lingering clutter in the room. It had been a month and a half since he had moved into this house, and Harry had already let dust, old books, and unusual object be left around the house, scattered. Hermione would’ve had his head for leaving Hogwarts; A History lying on the floor of his bathroom.

Nonetheless, Harry had to clear out the room Loki picked. It ever so conveniently happened to be the dirtiest and most unconventional room in the entire house, because apparently it had “good vibes.” Too many of his old school books were still stacked in the furthest corner from the door, just right of the large window facing the garden, for Harry to see what Loki meant.

It was nearly noon when Harry finished sorting all of the junk he’d let pile up. Most of the books stored there were from his Hogwarts years and he couldn’t bear throwing them out, so he sent them off to his library for Flizzy to file and sort. The others, Harry left in Loki’s room, assuming the Norse god would appreciate books on ancient wizarding potions and set up a small bookshelf for them.

Harry set up the bed, fixed the wardrobe, which did indeed have a bad case of wrackspurts, and scourgified the remaining dirt and dust left in the room.

The room was officially ready for use and Harry would have to say he was quite proud of his work. He never bothered to practice much of the decorative spells, but Flizzy said the spell work was as flawless as it could get.

Loki was to show up any minute now. After he sorted out some official business, Loki said to Harry vaguely, he’d come back. What said business was and how long it would take was out of Harry’s own knowledge. All Harry could do now was wait for Loki to come back and sneer about the state of his house like he did the second time he visited. The first time Loki came, he was too enamoured by Flizzy’s little ears and her perfectly brewed tea to make any sort of unpleasant comments.

Flizzy was a blessing for Harry, and Harry had no regrets buying her off of a Dark family back in London. They’d beat her for the smallest of things, and even though Harry thought the Ministry had cleaned out the corruption along with Voldemort 300 years ago, sentiments still lingered he supposed.

“Flizzy,” he called out. Flizzy appeared with a pop and bowed slightly when she landed in front of Harry. “Would you mind making me some of that tea that Loki had last time? He seemed to have really enjoyed it.”

“Of course, Master Harry!” Flizzy said ,before disapparating to Merlin knows where and reappeared in the kitchen. She came back with a tea set on a tray and placed it on the table. “Would Master Harry like some oranges as well? Flizzy thinks they’re ready to be harvested from the garden.”

“That would be lovely, Flizzy,” Harry said, and off Flizzy went. She came back with a basket filled to the brim with sweet smelling oranges and set half in the fruit basket Harry kept by the table. She vanished the rest of them, presumably into the kitchen, before disappearing herself. Flizzy came back with a plate full of cut oranges and put them on the table beside the tea set.

“Flizzy prepared some for Master Loki as well, but Flizzy doesn’t know when Master Loki will come back. Should Flizzy put a charm on it?”

Harry shook his head and sent Flizzy off to continue on with her normal routine.

Mundane it was, living here.

Harry would spend some of his time with the Avengers, dodging their questions about _what exactly_ he was other than the wishy-washy wizard front he put on. And Harry knew that they weren’t exactly stupid, _especially_ Natasha, who seemed to bore into his soul every time they’d meet eyes.

Just as Harry was about to put away his mug and plate, Loki stumbled through the door with his left hand clutched to his bleeding side. He coughed violently and his entire body was covered in mixtures of what Harry presumed to be dirt, blood, and bruises. Loki was a mess, and in the split second Loki burst through the door, Harry was by his side calling for Flizzy.

“Merlin, _what happened_ to you,” Harry cussed, helping Loki to the infirmary cot he conjured up.

“Like I said,” Loki rasped, voice weak, “I had a business meeting. Didn’t go too well as you can see.”

“No bloody hell it didn’t.” Harry all but ripped off Loki’s black and green coat and his silk shirt. If Harry thought Loki looked back before, he seriously underestimated the damage done.

“Please, no snark. You’re no good at being unpleasant.”

“FLIZZY!” Harry shouted, Elder wand in hand. “I NEED THE FIRST AID SET!”

Flizzy showed up in a flash (literally as elf disapparation was a little more finicky than wizard’s) and gave the briefcase full of potions and other helpful wizarding first aid kits. Her face contorted in horror at the amount of blood spilling out of Loki and the black-blue bruising forming at his neck.

Harry ruffled impatiently through the pitless suitcase before shouting in anger. Giving up, Harry summoned the blood replenishing potion and caught the glass bottle before it had a chance to fall and spill all over the floor. He hastily tore off the stopper and brought it to Loki’s lips. Loki moaned terribly, but Harry couldn’t tell if it was from the taste or the pain.

“Drink this, don’t fight me,” Harry said, awfully impatient. When Loki groaned again and tried to twist his head away, Harry just brought the bottle closer to his lips. “I know, taste is awful but it’s sure better than dying.”

Sure enough, Loki swallowed the potion. Harry set off to heal the exterior cuts and bruising while the potion was running its course through Loki’s body. He didn’t know how long he spent hovering over Loki, sweat beading underneath his bangs and wand arm sore. All he thought was let Loki be alive, please. Merlin’s beard, please let Loki be alive, until he miraculously was.

When Loki’s heartbeat stabilised along with his breathing, Harry only then noticed the inky black sky and the tremor in his hand.

“Never die on me like that Loki,” Harry said, voice only above a whisper. His eyes watered with every breath Loki took and his own heartbeat seemed to have stopped. “Don’t even try.”

He watched Loki’s chest rise and fall and felt like all of the energy he had was zapped out of him. Harry vanished the bloody clothes and the first aid kit; he could sort that out in the morning. He called for a cup of tea, and Flizzy came back with two. One for Master Loki, she insisted, for when Master Loki wakes up.

When, Flizzy had said. Not if,as Harry himself thought, but when. Harry felt something bubble in his throat and let out a wet, euphoric laugh. He was relieved, scared, and so utterly desperate for Loki to wake up.

Harry carefully moved Loki to his bed, not wanting Loki to lay in a cot stained with his blood. He showered and felt as if his insides turn out before climbing into bed, right beside Loki, scared, shivering, and boneless. He wanted to wake up and see Loki’s face and know that he was alive, know that Loki didn’t disappear into thin air.

What Harry didn’t know was how Loki pressed closer into Harry’s body heat after he’d fallen asleep. He wouldn’t know how much Loki appreciated everything Harry had done for him when others would’ve let Loki die. And if Loki had a say in things, it would stay that way.


End file.
